The Show Stealer
by Real Life Writing
Summary: Dolph Ziggler is at the height of his career on the heels of his first World Heavyweight Championship, but his personal continues to interfere. Kelly after just getting fire and being welcomed back is on her quest for gold as well. There paths cross and only destiny knows what's in store for these two former enemies.


In the WWE there's this assumed hierarchy. People like Randy Orton who are at the top of the ladder. They get the movie opportunities, the sponsors, and all the respect. Then there's people like Health Slater and Justin Gabriel who just love the business even though they rarely get air time or are recognized by the fans. Then there's the people who have dedicate their lives to this business only to be tossed aside and written off as not good enough. Not a main eventer but Nick Nemeth (Dolph Ziggler to the WWE Universe) was determined to prove them otherwise that he was a main eventer that he was good enough to hang with the leaders of the pack. He was just waiting for his chance to be at the top at the ladder and win that title to prove to everyone why he is the Show Stealer.

Walking into the locker room Nick couldn't help the smirk that plastered itself on to his face. Tonight he got a victory over the World Heavyweight Champion Edge which put him as the number one contender for the title. Which was no small task in the eyes of most of the Smackdown roster Superstars, but none the less in just 3 short weeks he would be facing off against Edge for the title at the Money in the Bank pay-per-view.

He always knew he would be in this spot one day, fighting for the championship. Once he stopped relying on Vickie and started relying on his own talents. Sure it was nice to have Vickie in his back pocket in case things didn't go as he planned but her always interfering in his matchs toa assist him with his victories, or in some cases losses, was throwing him off his game. Especially recently since she'd been craving all his attention and constantly throwing the idea of him and Jack Swagger teaming together, which was taking all the focus off the bigger picture, his shot at gold.

Twice she's tried to "help" him win the title and twice she's failed. But without her help he wouldn't even be close to a title reign, it was her that got all the matches arranged so he would have a shot and for that he was thankful to her.

"-good match out there." Drew McIntyre approached Nick patting him on the shoulder, pulling Nick from his thoughts. Nick smirked turning his attention to Drew only catching the last part of his comment. "Yeah I know it was."

Even though Nick has been named the most athletic superstar on the roster on multiple occasions he still hasn't lived up to that full potential he is capable of. He has the mic skills, the looks, and the charisma all he was missing was the title which he was destined to win in the eyes of himself and most of the WWE Universe.

"We're still riding back to the hotel together right?" Even though onscreen Nick and Drew barely made contact they were actually really good friends. They met on several occasions and finding out they had much in common decided to start this friendship that has been lasting for 2 years now. Nick gave a nod in Drew's direction before grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

He watched as Drew left out of the locker room most likely for a match. Tapping his foot Nick thought of a way to entertain himself for the remainder of the show.

He could always go an see what his schedule would be for the next house show, but he liked it to be a surprise. He quickly turned down the idea of going to see Vickie because he wasn't in the mood to hear her screeching voice. He didn't have many friends on the roster which was his own choice. He didn't associate with a lot of the guys in fear that they would sabotage his chance at gold.

He walked out of the locker room, the smell of the sweaty men making him nauseous. He ran a hand through his matted hair as he walked down the hallway that lead to catering. He evaluated his options deciding a plate of fruit and water would suffice for the time being until he got back to his hotel room.

He chose a seat in the corner before he began to chow down. Sneaking peeks at the flat screen plastered on the wall. He watched the screen where his friend Drew and fellow wrestler Cody Rhodes teamed together against the Kofi Kingston and Kaaval. Cody and Drew formed the 'Dashing Ones' not too long ago and already they had so much success recently becoming the number one contenders for the World Tag Team Titles.

Before long the match was over with the Dashing Ones adding another victory to their list. The camera followed Drew backstage where he was met by Kelly Kelly. Nick couldn't help but roll his eyes for the past few weeks Drew has been trying to gain her attention why? He had no idea she was nothing special she was one of the reason he wasn't champion right this moment and for that he resented her.

He spotted Drew walking around the corner and jumped up to follow him. "Drew" He called grabbing his attention. "I'm just going to change and grab my bag then I'll be set to go." Drew replied before Nick could get out the remainder of his sentence. "Actually I was going to ask you what's up with you and Kelly?"

Drew ran his hands down his face he knew the history Kelly and Nick had but he found her attractive no matter how much Nick despised her. "She's not that bad once you get to know her." Drew replied with a shrug. Nick only rolled his eyes. "Meet you at the car in 15 minutes." Drew turned to walk away realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this conversation.

His attention snapped to a head of blonde hair that had just made her entrance into catering followed by her good friend Kaitlyn. He tapped his chin watching her contemplating if he should approach her or not. He could always just join their conversation and make it seem as if he was there for Kaitlyn she always had this little crush on him that he found adorable. Sure he shared a few kisses with her here and there, but for her to think he would leave Vickie was down right ridiculous. What he had was just too good.

When he saw Kaitlyn walk away he knew he had the perfect chance. He strolled the short distance until he was right behind her. He crossed his arms waiting for her to notice him.

What he didn't know was she had already noticed him. She noticed him the moment she stepped into catering. What he didn't know was she had a crush on him and has ever since the day she slapped him in the face. He was one of the reasons she kept rejecting Drew. She knew they were good friends and it just didn't seem right to her.

She closed her eyes building the courage she needed to talk to him before she turned around. "Can I help you?" She asked masking her excitement to be talking to him. He shrugged. She rolled her eyes turning around grabbing a water bottle and attempting to walk away. She was halted by a hand grabbing her arm. She looked up to Nick's face with confusion and a raised eyebrow. "I just have one question." He released her arm and she let it fall to her side turning to face him.

"What does Drew see in you?" Nick didn't mean it to come out as rude as it had, but he wanted her to leave Drew alone. He wouldn't be able to deal with them being together. His best friend and the girl he couldn't stand it wasn't an option in his mind. Call him selfish but he knew his best friend and he knew she wasn't the type for him.

Those words had hurt Kelly but she couldn't let him see that. She knew he didn't particularly like her especially after everything that had gone down between Edge, herself, and him but she had hoped he would have moved on but by his tone she quickly realized he obviously hadn't.

She knew if she spoke a word it would come out shaky. So she just flashed him a fake smile before turning and walking away from him. She left catering and walked back to the Divas locker room she just wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. She threw on a pair of baggy sweats and zipped up her jacket grabbing her Nike bag and purse. Walking down the hall she kept her head down hoping to avoid anyone along the way.

"Kelly, hey wait up." She rolled her eyes. Zack was a good friend of hers but right now she just didn't want to be bothered. She stopped taking a deep breath before turning to meet his gaze. "What's up?" She asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright?" Kelly had no idea what he was talking about. "I saw the whole thing with Nick," She felt as if the whole world was against her. Not only had she been rejected by her crush but the world had seen. "don't let him get you down." She smiled he was such a good friend to her. "Thanks." She replied before continuing her journey to her rental in order to get back to the hotel.


End file.
